cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Hero: Source of Power
Cyber Hero: Source of Power is an upcoming animated series based on Cyber Hero media with the same name and its a direct sequel to Cyber Hero: Codename C. This series has four seasons which are season 1, 2, 3, and 4 and will only air on Youtube Red then will be released as a web animated series. Like the most Cyber Hero animated shows, this show consists of anime-inspired character designs. Also features some licensed guest characters from different anime series which only appears in the special episodes. Also this show has a most guest appearance from different licensed anime shows, but their recurring guest roles are only appeared in the special crossover episodes rather than the main episodes. Plot Prologue: Post Total Cyber War-era This events took place after the death of Ideki-Shida. The Yokawa Haikatzu still rise again even after her death. Visions from the Past to the Future This plot includes the introduction of the two new Cyber Heroes named Matthew-Cirrius and his close friend Sakura-Murizaki. The Conflict Continues This storyline involves the continuation of the Total Cyber War who still fighting against the remnants of the Neo Misoan Empire. Rogue A.I. Warning This plot centered on the Yokawa Haikatzu's most powerful artificial intelligence named YKH-201 who gone berserk in order to rule the entire world which are the most feared by all factions. The rogue AI cannot be defeated manually or by force since it is controlled and programmed by the main control system which is the most targeted by the protagonists even Heinstrade got disintegrated by the AI itself. Later, the Archangel resurrected both Heinstrade and Yukime to destroy the control system killing the rogue AI then blamed Hanya herself by the protagonist. However, it is revealed that the Grand Leader is responsible for the incident according to Hanya herself. The Rise of the Neo Misoan Empire This plot is only featured in the special film only. The story explained on how the Neo Misoan Empire formed. However, Kobazaiku was a leader of the group in this story who recruits Hazoumakaze. NOCTURNE Conflict in America This plot involves how NOCTURNE emerges in every parts of the United States of America which could lead into the great purge once if they occupied the entire country by Blightside and his entire forces. They must be stopped by the heroes and the US Government forces before it gets worst. However, the Storm Guards and the Pollutant Squad aren't involved in this chaos except for both Volcano Cyber and Lava Cyber which they uses their volcanic powers to erupt a massive volcanic eruption in Hawaii until the lava flow stopped by another SKY Federation's sub-group known as the Storm Chasers. After the disaster in Hawaii, both Lava Cyber and Volcano Cyber escaped the scene in order to avoid capture while the rest of their members are in another countries. Well, the Storm Chasers and the ELEMENT SKY will track down both Storm Guards and the Pollutant Squad, but the chaos in the United States is still active where Von-Nocturne's forces are scattered in each US State. According to the defecting NOCTURNE agent Techno Cyber, their heinous activities are now in danger in the US and they must be stopped after the evidence being sent to the Cyber Intelligence Bureau with the help of the series protagonists. However, it appears that the perpetrator who caused these incidents was Merx, a NOCTURNE co-founder whom appears to be a previous Yokawan leader after he hid his true identity by plastic surgery in order to avoid being captured by authorities. After the entire NOCTURNE Syndicate are fend off by the SKY Federation agents, the US Government declared peace in the entire country but the Emergency Alert System (EAS) interrupted that there is another threat incoming in both United States, Canada, and South America which is more worser than NOCTURNE. After all, the entire American Government and the SKY Federation will prepare for it's defense. Also a brief origin and explaination of how the evil organization started. The Yokawan Crisis Few years later after the destruction of the rogue AI, the Grand Leader ordered her forces including other evil organizations that allies with them in order to eliminate Heinstrade and the entire allied forces to take over the world. Now, the SKY Federation and it's allies are planning to stop the Yokawans from invasion then assassinating the Grand Leader herself in order to end the war but the Grand Leader has her own protection in order to defend herself from them by forming an elite inquisition group known as the Grand Protectors. However, the SKY Federation and it's allies had changed their plans. After they defeated the rest of the grand protectors, Cyber Guy and his company are about to face the Grand Leader but their is an interruption from the dreaded evil faction. However, it appears that a ruthless Misoan agent is the one who interrupted the fight. After all, the Blue Diamond Alliance launched a nuclear-powered rocket into the Yokawan State. The Second Dominion After the events of the NOCTURNE Conflict in America, Judgment Cyber II along with his fellow NOCTURNE members who aren't killed by his own hands had their plans to continue the chaos but later on, the Misoan Empire had completely negotiated with the Yokawa Haikatzu in order to prepare for the Second Dominion against both SKY Federation and Blue Diamond Alliance among with their allies. After several days with Sakura-Murizaki and her close friend Matthew-Cirrius, Cyber Guy had finally returned as a Special Elite Agent of the SKY Federation for the preparation against their greatest enemies. However, another bad news, the former supreme leader Wilhelm-Krauze who presumed committed suicide at the beginning of the series has reportedly found alive which is seen entered Baron Pennyworth's quarters without authorization after the massive shots heard. However, he killed several Pennyworth's fellow men before he encountered Baron Pennyworth himself. Back to CyberTokyo, there is a strange paramilitary group that just established by an ex-SKY Federation assistant commander Mitch-Crabbe who trying to oppose all of the SKY Federation to protect the entire world. Now, it appears that all of the SKY Federation orders are denied due to the new paramilitary forces known as the Sentinel Defensive Force who trying to replace the SKY Federation. However, it appears that they are against the will of the allied forces but later on, they revealed that they using villainous technologies and cooperating with various criminal organizations rather than any government forces like the SKY Federation does because all they want are for themselves instead of the entire nation.. Liberate Japan! After the conflict with the SDF Forces in CyberTokyo, the SKY Federation and the government of Japan must work together to liberate Japan from the Yokawa Haikatzu after they invaded the entire nation during the Second Dominion. However, the remaining Grand Protectors and Ideki-Shida are now defeated by the heroes while the Grand Leader fled once again from being captured or killed. Now, there is no time to waste just to finish her off along with her remaining forces who are still fighting with. Few years later, Chris-Skywarp retires from SKY Federation and a new elite agent will cover his journey after Chris's Cyber Hero identity handed over to his brother Cody-Skywarp, another self-proclaimed anime and technology otaku who has a dream of being a Cyber Agent of SKY Federation. While Cody began his training, the rest of the heroes will continue their missions against the remaining Yokawan forces that occupied in some prefectures across Japan before the Grand Leader herself. Suddenly, the Yokawan Special Security Forces regained their power against their oppressors after they're defeat in the previous series. This time, the true leader of the division revealed to be Atsuki-Kageyama. However, the liberation wasn't successful due to increasing number of new members recruited by the remnants of the Yokawan armed forces that was led by Miasaka-Harashime, sister of the previous Yokawan leader Miyu-Harashime after General Yumizaki accussed and imprisoned for his war crimes. Origin: The Avalon This story plot covers up the events that depicts how the Avalon came to be. However, the story began their first journey of the two prominent members named Star Cyber and Ramona-Lightrod. Characters Like the previous series, most of the characters from the previous installments of the franchise will return with their major and minor roles in this show as well as some new characters. Also Vincy and Su will have their own special guest debuts in some special episodes especially during Olympic specials such as the Glacier Games and some Holiday specials. The new protagonists consist of a female cybernoid, another male cyber agent, and 2 human characters, just to name a few. The new main protagonist was announced as the new and first female protagonist ever named Cyber-Girl which appears to be the 12th Cyber Hero and who is actually the counterpart of the previous Cyber Guy. The male cyber agent is named Cyber Guy Prodigy which is the 13th Cyber Hero. Both of them are successors to Chris-Skywarp, who is known as Cyber Guy from the previous series, with the previous Cyber Guy is still there aiding the new protagonists. Also it marks the return of the SKY Federation's Science Unit sub-group known as ELEMENT SKY aiding the protagonists as sidekicks. It was announced that the former alter-ego of Cyber Guy will not remain as the main protagonist and instead is someone that the new main protagonist looks up to. Crystal Productions say that it would lead to a "new era of Cyber Hero". In the new season, Cyber Guy returns again as a main protagonist along with Sakura-Murizaki (who would not use her Cyber-Girl identity), Matthew-Cirrius (as Cyber Guy Prodigy, and the some new Cyber Heroes in order to face the Misoan Empire whom are allies with the Yokawa Haikatzu after they fail to defeat the Grand Leader. Also Crystal Productions say that there will gonna be a 14th Cyber Hero which confirms to be a male South Korean SKY Federation agent who assigned for both Incheon and Seoul divisions along with the 15th Cyber Hero which is Cyber Guy Elite as a new protagonist in place of Cyber Guy. Later, they said that Yukime will be resurrected in this series. However, Crystal Productions stated that Cyber Guy Legend will having his recurring role in this series. Episodes List of Episodes in Cyber Hero: Source of Power Trivia *This is the first Cyber Hero series will air on Youtube Red. *Aside from Mitze and Shimi (Which are actually guest crossover characters from KanColle had their minor roles in some special episodes), some other KanColle characters made their cameo appearances in some episodes but they doesn't have any minor speaking roles. **However, Shimakaze did not made her appearance in the show due to her inappropriate clothing appearance which Crystal Productions dislikes it because the Cyber Hero series focuses on all ages. *Haruka Amimi and Chihaya Kisaragi from The iDOLM@STER series will appear in a one special crossover episode that features characters from Love Live! as a rival of iDOLM@STER cast when they are under control by the Yokawan rebels who offered a special concert for them until they got attacked by the resistance SKY Federation forces with the exception of the Love Live! characters since they aren't villains but an ally to Cyber Guy and his companions. This special crossover episode will only air in Japan and other selected Asian countries but there is no plan for the US and European dubs on this episode. However, it is confirmed that this special episode will not air in the US and Europe due to one of the scenes that contains crime scenes in a concert setting since the Manchester Arena bombing in the UK and Las Vegas shooting in the US which both incidents are happened in 2017. The episode is also rereleased, but with less violence and the rivals are replaced with a Love Live Wannabe idol group since the µ's and Aquors are now actually the protagonist's relatives and siblings. **Anyways, Haruka and Chihaya appears occasionally in some special episodes rather than this one as well as the Love Live! characters especially µ's which consists of Honoka Kosaka, Eli Ayase (who always with Chris-Skywarp/Cyber Guy as her best sibling partner), Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Nozomi Tojo, Hanayo Koizumi, and Nico Yazawa after they cancelled all the scheduled concerts and starting their own lifestyles due to the said episode above. However, they only appears as non-speaking cameos or background characters in the main episodes but has their minor roles in some specials episodes that aren't part of the main plot or deleted scenes especially Honoka, Kotori, Eli, Rin, Maki, Hanayo, and Umi resides at the same location as the main protagonists while Nozomi, and Nico are residing with Haruka and Chihaya which is closer to the protagonist's residence. Later on, the remaining two (Nozomi, and Nico) are now stays with the entire group. **Unlike in Love Live!, their roles are anime and Japanese culture club members rather than a school music idol group which they became the protagonist's relatives and cousins who act as caretakers and family members instead of love interests. They took care of Chris-Skywarp when he was created then they met him after he saved their lives from the invading Yokawan Rebels which are mentioned. Instead of saving the school from shutting down, they're all for Chris and his successors to save his entire residence and the whole country from being occupied by the Yokawa Haikatsu along with their iDOLM@STER and other crossover characters whom are their relatives too. Also their own parents did not appeared since they all lived together as family. **Yahiro-Kagawachi briefly appears in this special episode which is seen looking at Eli Ayase saving Chris-Skywarp along with the other Love Live characters. However, it appears as a flashback only in the special episodes of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front. He and his fellow comrades walked away after Eli successfully saved Chris's life and taking care of him. *Unlike the previous series, this is the first Cyber Hero series to feature two main protagonists rather than one which consists of one male and one female cyber agents. *Madoka Kyouno and Lan from Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne made their minor appearances in this show. They first introduced as friends and relatives to both Cyber Guy and his successors during the introduction of the two new allies: Avalon and STELLAR. **However, Madoka's outfit in Cyber Hero series has a same outfit as Lan in different color. *There is a controversy that Crystal Productions made recruitment posters for animation workshops. However, they rejected because the poster looks like a propaganda poster of various evil organizations from the series featuring their mascots that looks like a Sprit-type cybernoids which could lead to any terrorist related activities. Anyways, they replaced it with a friendly content in order to avoid any incidents related to terrorism and other criminal activities. *The season that involves NOCTURNE Conflict in America is banned from airing in every residence around army bases in Texas because of the scene where NOCTURNE agents sabotaged and infiltrated Fort Hoodlum which could be referenced to Fort Hort shootings that was occurred in 2009 and 2014. *Cyber Hero: Source of Power will not be release in some parts of West Africa due to Nigeria and it's government depicting as part of every affiliations with evil factions. Edits Standard Edits *All flashback scenes showing the death of Miyu-Harashime are omitted. *An edited official illustration of Misaki Suzuhara from Angelic Layer that appears in every portraits in North Korean buildings are replaced with a generic anime girl character due to fact that using any anime images of the beloved CLAMP character as a villainous symbolism is considered offensive and sarcastic. **It applies in all propaganda posters of every antagonists besides the Yokawa Haikatzu. *In China, America, and the UK dubs of the episode Journey to Nightmare City, the whole entire scene where Sakura-Murizaki practices her martial arts kicks at the gym in her skirt was cut off due to the uncontrollably frequent flashing of Sakura's underwear. In addition, it was switched to shorts in the Italy, Spain, Mexico, and Germany dubs. **It wasn't going to be cut in the America dub, but they decided to cut it out anyway due to the fact that every time when Sakura appears in this scene her skirt flips up, revealing her underwear. *In some episodes that focuses on NOCTURNE Conflict in America, most of the scenes are toned down to avoid any possible violence and terrorism. **Also the scene where Night Eye performing rituals are edited to look like that they are preaching due to human sacrifice. *The footage where the Yokawa Haikatzu producing ICBMs for world domination is omitted in all versions due to referenced of a mass production of nuclear missiles in North Korea. *In the episode "Cop d'Tat", all NOCTURNE members that disguised as police officers are altered to look like security guards. Edits on Special Episodes *In the special episode Throwback, the scene where three mocked-up versions of Misaki Suzuhara are killed off by Cyber Guy Legend at the Bones animation studio while they trying to pose as one of the illustration for the Angelic Layer anime is omitted in the US and European dub version to avoid any references to workplace violence in addition to other real-life incidents, such as the Manchester and Las Vegas attacks in 2017. **However, they all replaced with a generic twin-tailed haired female character in school uniform. *In the flashback scene where the unnamed father of Misaki Suzuhara was shot and killed by the Blue Diamond Alliance officer when she was a child is omitted in the international versions due to domestic violence or crimes about people trafficking in real life. Like in the manga and it's anime adaptation of Angelic Layer, her father had never appeared. *Any anime illustrations that aren't based on any series that appears as crossover characters are omitted, especially Pretty Cure and Pokemon images due to copyright issues. Category:TV Shows